New Threats
by Black-Uranium
Summary: Here's the third installment. Teddy is getting to know the new people that have come to the prison. How will the new comers change her? Starts at the end of Season Three but follows Season 4. M for gore and more.
1. New People

_**Welcome to the third installment of my Teddy/Daryl Walking Dead fan fiction. This takes place immediately after the end of Season 3. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: New People**

The noises that came from the common area woke me up. I still hadn't gotten used to all the people here. Over night, we went from ten people to over thirty people. It would take some time to get used to. Daryl and I had a hard time finding alone time when there were only a few of us now it was near impossible.

"Good morning!" Karen chimed as she walked by my cell.

"Morning," I grumbled climbing out of bed. Daryl had left my bed hours ago to go on a run with Michonne. I liked Michonne. She was quiet when she got up in the morning.

Knowing that I couldn't drown out the noises any longer I found my pants and shoes and dressed. I rubbed my eyes, grabbed the toothbrush out of my toiletry bag, and made my way to the bathroom. A line, great. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked outside.

The new comers were afraid of the growling walkers outside so I knew they wouldn't venture out there. We had spent the days since the attack trying to clean up the yard. Daryl and Michonne were out to get supplies to fix the fence. I brushed my teeth and rinsed. I sat down on the bleachers, watching the sunrise.

"Good morning," the phrase had started to grate on my nerves until I turned to see that it was Rick saying it this time.

"Morning," I grumbled again. I smiled a little when Rick took a seat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Bathroom lines," I said.

"Of all the things in the world that's what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Yep," I said smiling.

"You want to go in for breakfast?" he asked. I nodded and stood up with Rick and walked inside. All eyes were on us when we walked into the cafeteria. The talking had gone down to a whisper. It let me know that I may have been the topic of discussion.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked Rick. I looked down to make sure I had nothing on my shirt.

"No," he smiled.

"I thought I was out of fucking high school," I stated. I walked with Rick into yet another line. Rick and I walked together in through the line. Oscar welcomed us with a smile.

"Sorry," he said, "There's not much left." He scooped a little on my plate and some on Rick's.

"Thanks," I said to Oscar. I sat down at the one empty table, Rick and Oscar took a seat next to me.

"It's nice to see all these people," Oscar said.

"Guess you haven't had to wait in line for the bathroom," I said.

"I'm used to crowds," he said.

"I guess it will take some time to get used to the extra people," I responded.

"Can I join you?" Tyrese asked. He was probably the one new comer that I liked. He and his sister, Tasha, stayed out of my way.

"Sure," I said eating the last of my oatmeal. "How's the clean up going in the lower levels?"

"Slow but sure," Tyrese replied.

"Do you need help?" I wanted desperately to get away from all these people and volunteering to kill walkers was not something these people would do. Also, when the lower levels were cleaned out we could spread them out and not be living on top of each other.

"I need you to work on training," Rick said.

"Training?" I asked, "Training for what?"

"Not what, who," Rick responded, "I need you to start a training class for the new people. Most of them couldn't kill a walker. They need to be able to protect themselves."

"Are you sure I'm the best person for this?" I asked.

"I think it would make it easier for you to get along with them if you got to know some of them," he replied. "Besides you ran the self defense class back at the station."

"Ok," I said, "I guess I have better people skills that Michonne and Daryl. Is this afternoon soon enough?" He nodded.

"I'll be headed down now," Tyrese said standing up, "Good luck with training."

"Have fun," I said with a smile. He grabbed my tray for me and took it to the kitchen. Tyrese was an attractive man. He had the strong arms of a football player. I had always meant to ask him about his life before this but hadn't had the opportunity.

I stood and made my way to the bathroom again. No line this time and no toilet paper either.

"What the fuck," I grumbled coming out of the stall. I ran into Arianna, a 13-year-old girl that had joined us. "Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here."

"That's ok," she said to me, "I was looking for someplace to be alone too."

"I understand that," I said to her washing my hands in the cold sink water.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," I dried my hands on a towel and walked with her back to the common area.

"What do you know about Carl?" she asked. Her cheeks flushed. I smiled. Carl had an admirer.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said shuffling her feet. "He's cute but he doesn't talk much."

"He's got a lot going on," I said, "His mom died not long ago."

"Oh," she said, "Mine died before all of this. My dad got us to Woodbury and then he went out with the Governor and never came back."

"Sorry," I said squeezing her shoulder. "You want to join my defense training class later?"

"Ok," she said. I found another person from Woodbury I could tolerate. Arianna trotted down the hallway to the common area.

I smiled and walked back to my cell to gather my weapons for my demonstration. How was I going to teach little old people and prepubescents about self-defense? I needed help. Rick and Oscar were working on getting the yard cleaned. Hershel was teaching the younger children. Sasha, Tyrese, and Oscar were cleaning the lower levels. Michonne and Daryl were out on a run. Maggie and Glenn were on watch.

"Carl?" I called to the guard shack.

"What?" he shouted back to me harshly.

"Do you think you could help me with defense training?" I asked.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Cause I need help," I said back. This was one of those moments I started to forget he was a kid and wanted to smack him in the mouth. I breathed in and out.

"Can't you do it yourself?" he stated.

"I think I preferred the silent treatment. You're turning into a little ass," I said. His jaw dropped open. I had never spoken to him that way.

"Ok, I'll help," he said.

"You get to be the punching bag," I said with a smile as we made our way to the cafeteria. He smiled.

More people had come for training than I had expected. Dozens of people sat around the cafeteria. I climbed up on a table and started.

"Good afternoon," I said, "Today we are going to learn how to take out walkers. Has anyone here ever killed a walker?" Carl and Arianna raised their hands. "Good, anyone else?" They all looked confused. "Ok, well walkers are slow. So use that in your favor."

"So your advise is to run?" an older man yelled from the back.

"Running is good if you're outnumbered. Don't get yourself into a situation you can't handle. Another thing to remember is to pick a buddy. Don't go out alone. And always have a weapon," I continued. "Carl, you want to help me?" He nodded and I jumped down off the table. "Come at me." He started at me. "The brain is the kill zone on walkers." I fake jabbed Carl in the head. He fell to the ground.

"Aren't people just as dangerous," a middle-aged woman said.

"They can be," I said remembering the Governor. These people probably knew the Governor's terror better than I did. "We'll cover that next time. Thank you for your help, Carl. Do we have any questions?" The room fell silent. "Ok remember the head and don't go out alone. See you next time." Carl and Arianna lingered behind as the rest left.

"Hi," Arianna said to Carl. "That was very informative."

"Yeah," Carl said. His cheeks started to flush. I chuckled to myself. Young love. I left them to their awkward talk.

"So you survived?" Rick asked me.

"I guess," I responded. "I told them to run, stay in pairs, and stab walkers in the head. Seemed like common sense stuff."

"It was good," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I watched from the back," he said.

"Oh cool," I said, "I hope you don't mind I hit your son in the head."

"Just glad to see him involved," he smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

"Daryl back yet?" I asked.

"I think so," he responded, seeming a little disappointed.

I ran out to the courtyard. He and Michonne had just pulled in and were unloading supplies. I found myself watching the muscles in his arms flex as he lifted the load of wood out of the back of the truck.

"Teddy," I jumped when I heard my name called I looked and it was Arianna.

"Arianna, what do you need?" I asked.

"Ari," she said.

"Huh?" I said turning my gaze back to Daryl. I felt like a teenager again watching him. I smiled knowing those arms were all mine.

"My name," she said, "Ari."

"Oh ok," I said, "What's up?"

"I just came to see if I could help," she said. Ari was what some would call Emo. She had dark hair and pale skin. Her ends were dyed purple. Woodbury had a hair salon, I guess. She wore combat boots and ripped jeans.

"I guess we could help unload," I said walking with her to the truck.

"Hey babe," Daryl said stopping to kiss me softly on the lips. I rested my hands on his hips and pulled him closer. I moaned softly against his lips. "Better stop so I can get done."

"Ok," I reluctantly released him. "You need help?" 

"I'm good," he responded. "I did get that stuff you wanted. It's in the front."

"Thanks," I said and grabbed the bags from the front. "See you in a bit." I walked with Ari back to the cellblock.

"You need help," she asked me inching her way into my room. It felt a little weird to have a preteen girl follow me around. I guess she had no family to look after her. She was looking to me.

"If you want," I pulled curtains out of the bags that Daryl had brought. "Just trying to give us a little more privacy."

"Daryl's really cute," she said putting together the rod.

"I think so," I said smiling.

"He's your husband?" she asked.

"Yeah we just got married about a month ago," I said smiling.

"I thought I'd never see another wedding," she said. She was tall for her age, almost as tall as me. She helped me run the rod through the curtains and hang them over the cage door. "You guys look good together."

"Thanks," I said. "This looks much better."

"You guys gonna to have sex tonight?" she blurted out. I was shocked by the comment.

"Maybe," I said.

"That's nice," she responded. She stopped before saying more. "I'm going to help with dinner." She hopped down the steps. I shook my head and fumbled through the rest of the bag.

"Where's your shadow?" Daryl asked from the doorway.

"Ari went to help with dinner," I said and pulled him in the cell. "How do you like it?"

"It looks nice," he pulled the curtain closed; "You want to skip dinner?" He pulled me close.

"Whatever would we do?" I asked running my hands up his arms.

"I could think of a few things," he leaned down and kissed me. I found the collar of his shirt and ran my hands down his neck. I opened the buttons of his shirt and dropped it to the floor.

"Teddy!" I heard Ari yell from the other side of the curtain. "Dinner's ready!"

I sighed and said, "Guess we better pick this up later." Daryl pulled his shirt back on. I opened the curtain and we walked to the cafeteria together.


	2. Time Alone

_**Adult Content in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two: Time Alone**

"My dad used to bring me CD's. You want to see my collection. Although it's not really old people music. I guess it couldn't be considered new either," Ari chattered on and on. I tuned her out several moments ago. I never knew someone could talk so much.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up?" Daryl was not as polite as I was. I laughed and gave him a look.

"My dad used to say I talked too much," she said.

"Sweetheart," I said yawning, "It's getting late aren't you tired."

"I'm not tired," she said cheerfully, "I could stay awake all night."

"We can't," I said, "We have a lot of work to do in the morning."

"Can I help?" she asked.

"Not if you don't go to bed," Daryl said.

"Ok," she said, "Good night." She trotted out of the cafeteria to the cellblock.

"Finally," Daryl said, "Silence." I leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. I leaned back when I heard footsteps entering.

"Damn," I said, "Guess we're still not alone."

"Nice to see you too," Maggie said.

"Sorry," I said, "We haven't been _alone _in weeks."

"Do you have to talk about our sex life?" Daryl asked, "Or lack of one." I looked at him and smiled.

"Here," she said handing me the keys to the warden's office. "Have fun." She walked out of the cafeteria.

"I get this when I talk to people about our sex life," I straddled his lap and kissed him fiercely. "I love you."

"Come on," he smacked my ass softly, "We better get before someone else comes in." We walked hand in hand to the warden's office. I opened the door. There was a lamp dimly lit on the desk. On the floor was a queen-sized mattress on the floor. Daryl shut and locked the door behind us.

"Alone at last," I said looking back at him. I took him by the hand and we sat on the bed. We looked into each other's eyes. I touched his face softly. I leaned in waiting for him to kiss me. He just kept looking at me.

"What do you see in me?" he asked.

"You're really asking me this?" I responded. I ran my hand down his neck. "You're more of a man than I deserve."

"No I'm not," he said, "I'm just poor white trash. You could have any man you wanted."

"Stop talking to me with you father's voice," I said.

"It's hard to drown it out," he said.

"You should see yourself the way I see you," I replied, "You're strong. You are brave. You are beautiful. And I consider myself the lucky one to have run into you on that highway."

Daryl did not say anything else; finally, he leaned in and kissed me. I responded by pulling him closer. I leaned back onto the bed pulling him with me. I felt the full weight of him on top of me. His hands slid under my shirt and lifted it over my head. He kissed my neck and traced his tongue down my collarbone. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. He kissed the tops of my breasts while cupping them in his hands. He unbuttoned my pants and lowered them down my hips.

"You're the beautiful one," he said before returning his lips to mine. He found me already moistened to his touch. I moaned softly as he entered me with his finger. "I love the way you respond to my touch." I moaned again, when his thumb started to massage my clit. I laced my fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. "Cum for me," he whispered in my ear. His words sent me over the edge.

"Oh Daryl," I whispered, "I need you, please." I reached down and fumbled with his pants. I slid my hand in his waistband. He grew hard with my touch. I stroked him.

"I'm not going to last very long if you keep that up," he said lowering his pants. I parted my legs and moaned loudly when he slowly entered me. "It's been too long since I felt you like this."

"Please, Daryl," I said. He responded by thrusting deeper inside me. I dug my nails into his back as I came again. I squeezed my thighs around him as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper. Moments later, he released inside me. He kissed me softly on the lips then rolled over and laid staring up at the ceiling. I looked over to him.

"Damn I need a smoke," I said with a smile. He laughed because he had said that to me the first time we had sex.

"I could use one too," he said, "but I want you more." He pulled me on top of him. I kissed him and he cupped my head in his hand. I reached my hand between us and massage him hard again. I lifted up and guided him inside me again. I squeezed around him as I lifted my hips up and down him. He flipped me over, buried himself deep inside, and released again.

"I for one feel much better," I said snuggling against his shoulder.

"Me too," he said softly and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, you know?"

I looked into his sad blue eyes, "I love you too."

"What do you think of that girl?" he asked.

"Arianna?" I replied. "She's lost both her parents. She's alone."

"There's something odd about that girl," he said.

"No more than anyone else," I responded, "I think there's more going on with her than she's letting on. Her father was one of the men that attacked us that day."

"It's good that you're looking out for her," he said.

"You know she and I agree about one thing," I stated.

"What?" he asked.

"We both think you're cute," I replied. He chuckled.

"Cute?" he said, "I'm not a purse dog."

"How about ruggedly handsome?" I smiled.

"A little better," he responded, "Sleep, babe, it is going to be a long day tomorrow."


	3. Yard Work

**Chapter Three: Yard Work**

I opened my eyes to find myself alone again. Daryl often woke with the roosters so I had gotten used to it. I snuggled deeper in the warm fluffy blankets. It was quiet so I closed my eyes again. The knock at the door prevented me from drifting back off.

"Just a minute," I said fumbling for my clothes. The banging at the door continued. I yanked the door open. "What the fuck do you want?"

It was Rick standing on the other side. "Sorry," I said.

"It's ok," he said, "You didn't get much sleep, huh?" He smiled.

"I slept too good," I answered, "Didn't want to get up."

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Starbucks opened?" I smiled and we headed towards the cafeteria.

"No but I did find some of that girly flavored coffee stuff you like," he answered. We snuck into the pantry and he fixed me a cup.

"This is good," I said while taking my first sip. "Do you know where Daryl is?"

"He and Tyrese are working on the fence," he answered.

"I like him," I said, "Glad you changed your mind."

"He's a good man. What do you know about that girl, Arianna?" he asked.

"Ari, she's a little quirky. She lost her mom before all this," I answered, "Her dad was killed by the Governor after he attacked us. Why do you ask?"

"She's hanging out with Carl," he responded, "Just wondered."

"He needs a friend his age," I said. "What's on the schedule for today?"

"Once the fence is fixed we'll need to clear the yard again," he answered. "Hershel is making a layout for crops. He's turned the boiler room into a greenhouse and they are ready to go into the ground soon."

"I killed a plastic fern once. Are you sure you want me on crop duty?" I asked.

"I guess not," he said with a smile, "Oscar is trying to figure out how to get the generators back up and going. You can help him."

"I could do that," I said, "I'm better with electronics than farming. We've collected many car batteries we could use those to generate some power. I would love to be able to enjoy a hot shower."

"Wouldn't we all?" he smiled.

"I guess we should get started," I said finishing my coffee.

I made my way to the generator room. "Good morning, need some help?" I asked Oscar.

"I can't seem to figure this out," he said. "Axel was always better at this stuff than me. I only worked here for a few days."

"Let me take a look at it," I replied. I looked inside. "Generators were invented in the 1800's they can't be too difficult." I took the wrench from his hand. I turned a couple bolts and flipped the switch. The engine sputtered for a moment and then it started to hum.

"Thanks," he said, "I've been working on this for days."

"Fence is fixed!" I heard Daryl yell as he walked in, "Hey babe, you want to help clean the yard?"

"I'd love too," I said, "Sounds like a blast. You in?" I looked at Oscar. He seemed lonely.

"Sure," he responded. I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows. We headed out to the yard.

"Fence looks good," I said. They had fashioned a tall metal fence that had a crank to open like a drawbridge. "Interesting."

"Can we help?" Carl asked when he and Ari joined us at the fence.

"Y'all draw them away from the opening and pop them through the fence," I said.

Karen and some of the others were already down at the end of the fence. The walkers were charging the fence towards them.

"Remember the head," I yelled at them. This would be good practical application of the lesson I taught.

"You ready?" Daryl said grabbing the door. Glenn, Maggie, Rick, and Oscar were behind us. I loaded an arrow and nodded. He threw the gate open and we charged through it. I released the arrow into the head of the walker charging. I was back to back with Daryl each of us shooting. I looked at the fence dozens of dead bodies laid by the fence. I smiled and fired again.

"Teddy, look!" I heard Ari yell at me. She wasn't screaming from the courtyard. I turned and she had sliced the head off a walker.

"What are you doing out here?" I grabbed her arm and put her between Daryl and me. "You were supposed to stay put. It's too dangerous out here."

"I can handle it," she said jabbing a machete in the face of another walker. That's all I needed was another kid that was deliberately putting themselves in danger.

"You empty?" I asked Daryl, firing my last arrow.

"Getting close," he said. I looked toward the fence. Michonne hopped down katana in hand and sliced through the head of two walkers.

I pulled my knife from my belt and jabbed it through the head of the final walker. I grunted and pulled the knife from the walker's head.

"Very sexy babe," Daryl said laughing at me. I had walker blood smeared all over my face.

"I try," I said.

"You don't have to try, you just are," he replied. He turned to Ari, "What the fuck were you thinking, coming out here? You trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry," Ari cried, "I just wanted to help."

"You stay where we tell you to," Daryl stormed off. I followed him.

"Daryl?" I said softly reaching for his arm. He jerked away.

"That damn kid is gonna get us killed," he grumbled.

"She's just looking for her place," I responded taking his hand again. "Same as the rest of us."

"I know," he said to me, "I just don't want you to lose anyone else. For some reason you like this girl."

"She's growing on me," I said smiling, "She needs me."

"It's nice to have the yard back," Maggie said. "Let's get it cleaned up." Glenn opened the gate and the others slowly walked out. They started dragging bodies into a pile to be burned.

"Wonder if the water is hot yet?" I asked Oscar with a smile.

"Should be," he responded, "Just take it easy." I headed back into the cellblock.

"Where you headed, babe?" Daryl asked.

"Shower. You want to join me?" I responded with a wink.

He raised his eyebrow. "Sounds like fun." I grabbed a change of clothes and my toiletry bag.

I started to strip down as soon as we entered the shower room. There was dirt and blood on every inch of my exposed skin. Daryl walked up behind me and ran his hand over my shoulders and down my back.

"What are you doing?" I turned to him.

"Just checking for scratches," he responded. I helped him remove his shirt and vest.

"How does it look?" I pressed my lips on his.

"Good," he lowered his pants and backed me against the shower wall. He turned the knob and the water cascaded over us. In moments, the room was filled with steam.

I put shampoo in my hands, reached up, and ran it through his hair. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing? "he asked.

"Washing your hair, "I replied.

"Turn around and I'll do yours, " he said. I obeyed. The dirt, sweat, and blood ran down the drain. I leaned against Daryl's chest and let the warm water relax my muscles.

"We should hurry," I said rinsing off. "Gotta save hot water for everyone else."

"Ok," he kissed the top of my head and turned the water off.

"What was that?" I heard footsteps walking away from the shower room. Daryl quickly pulled his pants and boots on and raced down the hall after. I dressed and followed him. "Did you find him?"

"No," he said, "Probably just someone wanting a shower too and left when they saw us in there."

"I have a weird feeling about it," I responded.

"Don't worry, babe," Daryl said, "Ain't no body gonna hurt you." I knew he meant it. However, I could not shake the feeling that someone was watching us.

"We'll start planting crops tomorrow," I heard Hershel say as we walked into the cafeteria. "We can build a pen for some pigs and chickens."

"Where are we gonna get pigs and chickens?" I asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Rick said.

"I haven't come across much livestock on my scavenging trips," I responded.

"We haven't looked either," he replied. "We can't keep raiding stores for canned goods. We need something that's sustainable."

"I agree with that," I said, "Where are we going to find any still living?"

"I was thinking we could head back to the farm," Rick stated.

"It was overrun," I exclaimed, "Any livestock there is gone."

"Maybe not," Hershel added, "The chicken coops were secure against foxes and coyotes maybe the walkers didn't get them."

"What if we get there and it's still crawling with walkers?" I asked, "I'm sorry I'm not risking my life to save some chickens."

"I wouldn't ask you too," Rick said, "If it's still packed we'll look somewhere else. There's farmland all over."

"Ok, when do you want me to go?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning is soon enough. Daryl will go with you," he said.

"I was planning on it," Daryl said, "I ain't sending her out there with out me."

"How are we going to get 'em back?" I asked.

"Take the truck," he said.

"You're bound to find a horse trailer or something," Hershel added. I nodded.

"Get some sleep, Teddy," Daryl said to me, "I'm on watch tonight."

"You sure you don't want company?" I asked.

"I'd like it but I need to focus," he smiled. "Don't worry I'll be in bed with you in no time." He kissed me on the head, grabbed his bow, and headed to the watchtower.

"I guess I'll turn in," I said walking towards my cell. I pulled the curtains and undressed. I was glad to have the little privacy. At least I did not have to sleep fully clothed anymore. I laid down in my tank and panties pulling the blankets up to my neck. I had just started to drift off when I heard noises from down the walkway.

I opened my cell door and looked down. I could not tell where it was coming from. I shook it off. I must have dreamed it. I pulled the cell door and closed the curtains again.

"Teddy?" I heard Ari say from outside my door.

"What do you need, Ari?" I sounded more irritated than I had intended.

"Can I sleep in here with you tonight?" she asked. She was scared. I wasn't sure of what.

"What's wrong?" I asked in return guiding her into my cell.

"My cell is just scary," she replied. I could tell she was hiding something but I was not going to force her to talk. She would tell me when she was ready.

"Daryl's on watch so I guess you can take the top bunk if you want," I said. She sat down on my bunk and took her shoes off. I saw the tears forming in her eyes. I leaned pulled her into my arms and let her cry. She cried so long she fell asleep against my chest. She was too heavy for me to lift so I laid her next to me on my bunk. I had to find out what had happened to this girl. But I wouldn't tonight.


	4. Back on the Farm

_**There is going to be some emotional stuff in this chapter. Daryl and Teddy return to Hershel's farm. What will they find there?**_

**Chapter Four: Back on the Farm**

Ari was still lying on the bed next to me when I woke. I moved her gently and stood. Daryl was sleeping soundly on the top bunk. I smiled, reached up, and brushed the hair out of his eyes. His hand caught mine when I started to move it away.

"Didn't mean to wake you," I said softly.

"I just got here about an hour ago," he responded.

"You need to get some rest so we can head out," I replied.

"It's hard to sleep alone now," he sat up on his bunk, dangling his legs over the side.

I rested my hands on his thighs and looked up into his eyes. "Sorry about that too," I said, "I had intended for her to sleep up there but she fell asleep."

"Why is she here anyway?" he asked.

"She was scared of something in her cell," I answered. "She didn't say what."

"She's a little old for nightmares," he responded.

"Her life's been a nightmare," I replied, "lie down and get some rest. We have the whole day together."

"Since you're already there," he smiled. I was standing between his legs.

"Stop," I said with a smile and moved away. "Sleep, Daryl." He lay back down and closed his eyes. I sat on the edge of my bunk and looked at a sleeping Arianna. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my pants.

"Morning, Teddy," I heard her say as I pulled my pants up over my hips.

"Shhh," I whispered, "Daryl just got off watch and is trying to sleep."

"Ok," she said softly as she put her boots on. I quietly opened the door to the cell and we walked out.

"What happened last night?" I asked her as we walked down the stairs.

"You could have you know," she said.

"Could have what?" I asked.

"Done what Daryl wanted," she said. "That's what men like."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said and ran off. Something had happened to her in Woodbury and I was going to find out. The doctor might know something. Dr. Stevens was the resident doctor at Woodbury. I searched her out in the prison cafeteria. She often took her meals with Karen. Today she was sitting alone. I took this opportunity. I grabbed a cup of coffee and bowl of oatmeal from the line and sat down at the table with her.

"Teddy, right?" she asked as I sat down.

"That's me," I answered.

"I've checked over Hershel's stump and it's amazing that you all were able to do that with no medical training," she said.

"We work by trial and error. Luckily it worked out this time," I responded.

"I'm trying to fit him for a prosthetic," she said, "Tyrese brought one on his last medical supply run."

"It would be nice to see him without crutches," I replied. "I want to ask you about Arianna."

"What's happened to her?" she asked.

"I don't know," I responded, "I think something already has."

"The Governor enlisted all the children 13 and up to raid the prison that day," she stated.

"Karen told us that," I said, "I often wondered why Ari wasn't among them. I'm glad she wasn't."

"Her father," Dr. Stevens started. I could tell it was emotional for her.

"What did he do to her?" I asked.

"He gave her to the Governor," she continued.

"For what?" I already knew the answer to the question. It made me sick. A father turning his daughter into a slave for another man.

"Philip Blake is a sick man," she said, "Ari came to me that day with a black eye and a sprained wrist so she couldn't fight that day."

The signs were becoming clearer. Ari seemed to be a loner. I thought it was because she was older than the other children that had joined us from Woodbury. I wanted to hurt someone.

"If I ever come across this Governor again," I said, "I'll put out his other eye." I stood up and walked outside. I needed to catch my breath.

I looked out in the yard and saw Rick plowing the fields. That made me smile. Rick the farmer. Hershel was out there instructing him. Glenn and Maggie were following behind Rick planting. The whole thing was wonderful to watch. Karen and Tyrese were constructing some kind of building. I guessed this was going to be the "barn".

"Morning," Sasha said from behind me.

"Morning," I returned. "Looks like everything is coming together."

"It's nice to be able to sleep with both my eyes closed," she said. "Rick asked me and Tyrese to go along with y'all on the run."

"Herding livestock," I said, "I haven't done it in a while. Really at all."

"You can do it," she said, "Rick wouldn't send you if he didn't trust you."

"I guess," I said.

"This farm we're going to," Sasha started, "You guys were there for a while?"

"Yeah," I replied, "My brother…he died there." I held my tears back.

"Sorry to hear it," she said, "When do you want to leave?"

"Daryl just came off watch, so let's give him a couple hours to sleep," I said.

"Ok," Sasha replied, "You sure you're gonna be ok going back there?"

"I'll be fine," I said, not sure who I was trying to convince.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my brother," she said.

"My brother tried to kill me," I said, "Then he turned. Then I had to kill him." I left her with that. I walked back into the prison.

I smiled when I walked into the common area. It had been turned into a nursery for lack of better term. Eileen had a baby about a week older than Judith. She and Beth were feeding them. Babies. I let the sadness creep in again. I walked past them and into my cell.

Daryl was still sleeping on the top bunk. I gathered our things together for the trip. I held his crossbow in my hands. It was the essence of Daryl. His Excalibur. I don't know that any other weapon would fit with him. I leaned it softly against the door. I grabbed the arrows that had been recycled from the yard and started cleaning them.

"What are you doing?" I heard Daryl ask.

"Trying not to think," I said, "And cleaning arrows."

"You're getting them all mixed up," he climbed down from the top bunk.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at the arrows lying on the table.

"Mine are shorter than yours," he picked up two arrows. I noted the difference.

"Oh," I said softly. "I'm sorry." I wiped my eyes. I did not know why I was crying.

"What's wrong, babe?" he sat down beside me.

"I don't know," I said.

"Don't pull this girl shit on me," he replied, "I can't fix it if you don't tell me."

"You can't fix everything," I stated.

"You gotta let me try," he said.

"The Governor he did something to Ari. I was remembering Shane," I started. "I want a baby. See nothing you can fix."

"Damn," he shook his head, "You sure got a lot going on in that head of yours."

"Sorry you asked?" I said.

"No," he said. "I'm sorry you got to worry about all of that."

"I don't have time to worry about all of that," I said, "Let's finish this up so we can head out."

"Ok," he took my face in his hands and wiped the last tear from my face. He kissed me softly on the lips. "Let's go." I nodded and grabbed my weapons and headed back outside.

"Y'all ready?" Tyrese cheerfully asked as we walked outside.

"About as ready as we'll ever be," I responded. "Who's driving?"

"I will," Daryl and Tyrese said simultaneously. Sasha and I looked at each other and smiled.

"You drive there and I'll drive back," Tyrese reasoned. I climbed into the passenger's seat. Sasha and Tyrese climbed into the back.

"Off we go," Daryl said putting the truck into drive. Michonne and Rick operated the cranks, the gate parted, and we were off.

"Let's see what kind of music T-dog liked," I said pushing play on the CD player in the truck. I smiled hearing Hank Williams sing "Tear in my Beer."

"Never thought of T-dog listened to that," Daryl smiled. I watched the roads become more familiar as they passed outside the window. I caught my breath when I saw the 'Greene' mailbox. Daryl turned down the drive. There were only a few straggling walkers. There was not the river of dead that was there before. I opened my door and shot the blonde walker that was headed for me. I pulled my arrow out and recognized her as Patricia. Daryl fired at another. Tyrese smashed one in the head with his hammer. Sasha sliced another open with her shovel.

"This is it?" Tyrese asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Pull the truck around over there." I pointed to the horse barn. "Hershel said he had a horse trailer." Daryl pulled the truck and backed it under. He and Tyrese made quick work of attaching it.

"The chicken coops are over here," I said to Sasha. We walked over and I was amazed to find several chicken still inside. They had survived a walker attack and the winter. I loaded the pens in the back of the truck. The crosses under the tree near the burned down barn stopped me. I stopped and stared at them.

"Who were they?" Sasha asked me.

"Hershel's wife and stepson," I pointed at the first two graves, "That one's Sophia, she was a little girl, about Carl's age. She got lost in the woods. We spent weeks searching for her. Only to find her turned. That last one is Dale." I let the tears fall. Sasha gripped my shoulders in her hands.

_ "Teddy, I'm sorry I'm not there to take care of you,"_ I heard Shane's voice say.

"It's ok Shane," I said aloud.

"Who are you talking to?" Sasha asked.

_ "I promised I would look out for you," _Shane's voice continued.

"I know you did, but I can look out for myself," I responded to Shane.

"Daryl!" Sasha yelled.

"What's wrong?" he ran to me.

_ "I didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all you,"_ Shane's voice continued. I walked towards the voice.

"Where are you, Shane?" I asked. I kept walking into the cattle field where Shane died.

_ "I'm not there anymore," _his voice continued.

"I know," I sadly said. "Are you ok where you are?"

_ "No more death or fear here," _his voice said, _"You can't come here anytime soon ok."_

"I miss you," I said.

_ "I know," _Shane said, _"They need you more than they ever needed me. Daryl and Rick are there to take care of you."_

"I love you, Shane," I said, "Be peaceful."

_ "I love you too, Teddy," _that was the last thing I heard Shane's voice say.

"Teddy?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned half hoping it was Shane but it was Daryl. He pulled me tightly in his arms.

"I'm loosing it," I sobbed.

"We all are," Daryl said, "I talk to Merle sometimes."

"You do?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah," he said, "Come on lets head back." We walked past the empty RV and the graves of our long ago lost friends.

"Did all the chickens get loaded up?" I asked.

"Found something else," he answered. "Look in the trailer. Nervous Nelly." I laughed remembering Daryl's last ride on her.

"You find what you were looking for out there?" Tyrese asked me.

"Yeah," I said climbing in the back seat of the truck, "Let's head back." Daryl sat down in the seat beside me and I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't open them until I heard the prison gates open.

"Teddy, we're here," Daryl said. I nodded and climbed out of the truck. I walked past everyone and went to my cell. I lay down on my bunk and cried until I fell asleep.


	5. A Start

_**Adult content in this chapter.**_

**Chapter Five: A Start**

"I'm slowly going crazy," I said, "I actually had a conversation with him in the fields."

"I guess I'm the crazy expert," Rick responded. We sat there on the courtyard bleachers, as was our normal morning routine.

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I didn't mean to bring your stuff up."

"My _stuff_ has never gone away," he said, "I've just learned to accept it. You really haven't dealt with it all."

"I haven't had time to deal with much of anything," I responded.

"I know you've been taking care of me and I'm sorry," he said, "I'm supposed to be looking out for you."

"No, Rick," I stated, "We're supposed to look out for each other."

"It looks like you've done most of the looking out here," he replied, "It's my turn to look out for you."

"That's my job," Daryl said walking across the courtyard. "You ok, babe?"

"I've lost my mind is all," I responded. "Tyrese and Sasha have avoided me since we've been back. I'm sure everyone in there is waiting for me to crack up again."

"They haven't said shit," Daryl said, "No one else knows." I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.

"You just need to talk it out with someone," Rick added.

"Everyone here's lost somebody," I said, "What gives me the right to break down?"

"You've taken on everyone here and their emotional baggage, Teddy," Rick responded, "You've got your own stuff."

"Do we have to talk about this now?" I asked.

"When you gonna talk about it?" Daryl inquired.

"I love that you two are trying to help me," I said. "I just need time by myself."

"You've held all this in by yourself for too long," Rick took my hand.

"Let it go babe," Daryl took my other hand.

"When did you guys become shrinks?" I asked.

"I just got my degree," Rick laughed.

"I want to lie down," I said, "Is that ok with you guys?"

"Sure," Rick and Daryl said in unison. They helped my up off the bleachers.

"I've lost my fucking mind but I can still walk," I said. They released me and I started to fall. They caught me. "I guess I can't walk."

"Let's get you to bed," Daryl said. I felt all eyes on me as I walked into the common area. Daryl on one arm and Rick on the other. I heard their indistinct whispers. I didn't have time to deal with the idle gossip. If they wanted to think I was having some sort of ménage a trios' with Daryl and Rick let them. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked as we made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"They think we're off to have a threesome," I laughed again.

"You mean we aren't?" Rick smiled. Daryl didn't look as amused. He didn't want to share me with anyone.

"He's kidding, Daryl," I said.

"Sort of," Rick responded, "Daryl, can you take it from here?" Daryl grunted and lifted me in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I said when he laid me on my bunk.

"For being human?" he asked pulling the curtains closed to block the morning light.

"I'm supposed to be strong," I said, "I've got to hold myself together."

"We'll figure it out," he responded. "Rest, babe." I closed my eyes and drifted off.

"You wanna talk about it?" Maggie asked when I opened my eyes again.

"Not really," I said. "Did Rick and Daryl send you in here?"

"They're just worried about you," she said.

"I know," I said, "I'm a fucking basket case. It's a wonder we all aren't locked up in some asylum. Did you ever talk to someone about what happened to you?"

"I just wanted to put it behind me," Maggie answered.

"I know," I responded, "So do I."

"Ok if you talk, I'll talk," she said.

"Agreed," I returned, "You first."

"I was taken by gunpoint and locked in a warehouse," she started, "I had to listen as Merle beat the shit out of Glenn. I was terrified. Then this Governor came in and threatened to cut off Glenn's hand if I didn't take my shirt off. What could I do? He came up behind me." She stammered.

"It's ok," I said wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"You're doing it again, Teddy," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're taking on more, so you don't have to deal with what's going on with you," she replied.

"My problems don't matter," I said.

"Really? That's why you were talking to you dead brother in a field?" she questioned. "You've got to let go of some of you're baggage too."

"I'm broken," I responded.

"It's your turn to talk," she said, "We are two strong women. It's time to put all the bullshit out there so it can't control us anymore."

"You are right," I said. "Where to begin?"

"Where ever you want," she replied.

"Ok, when I first joined the sheriff's department back in King County I was attacked," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He kicked the shit out of me," I started to sob, "After that the doctor told me I couldn't have children."

"You've held onto this for that long?" she asked, "What else?"

"I watched my best friend get shot in front of me," I continued.

"Rick?" she inquired.

"Yeah," I said, "While he was in the hospital the world went to shit. My brother lied and said he was dead so he could bang his wife. My world continued to spiral out of control when my friend came back to life. My brother tried to kill me. I had to kill him."

"Teddy, just let it out," she said.

"I think the only reason I've held on this long is because of Daryl," I said, "And Rick. There's another problem."

"What is?" she asked.

"If I tell you," I started, "You can't tell anyone. Least of all Daryl."

"I won't tell anyone, you can trust me," she said.

"Rick told me he loves me," I said. "I don't know what to do with that."

"Wow," she said.

"You asked," I responded.

"You holding onto anything else?" she asked.

"You know what the Governor did to you?" I said. Maggie nodded. "I think he did worse to that girl, Arianna."

"That son of a bitch," she responded.

"You know what?" I asked.

"What?" she responded.

"I do feel better about things," I said.

"Me too," she responded. "You hungry?"

"Famished," I replied. We walked together down the stairs and into the common area.

"Feeling better, babe?" Daryl asked me.

"I'm not talking to dead people anymore if that's what you mean," I replied sitting next to him. Maggie walked to the cafeteria.

"Well that's a start," he responded.

"I guess it is," I said. He gave me a questioning look with those deep blue eyes. "Is it ok if I don't talk about it anymore?"

"Sure," he said.

"I couldn't do any of this with out you," I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I love you, you know?"

"I know," he said smiling. He looked at me again with those eyes.

"Stop," I said smiling.

"What? I'm not doing anything," he responded. I looked deeply into the sapphires of his eyes.

"Yes you are," I said and pressed my lips against his. I held onto him. Hungrily devouring his lips. I pulled him closer. I released him for a moment. "You and your eyes."

"This ain't the place for this, Teddy," he said. I found myself pulling his lips back to mine. My hand traced down the muscles of his arms and squeezed his biceps. He pushed me away.

"Daryl, I need you," I pleaded.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to say no to you," he said.

"I'm sorry," I sat back in my seat. I looked around the room. We were not alone. All eyes were on us.

"Fuck them," he whispered. I laughed and stood up. "Where you going?"

"To get something to eat," I said, "That's where I was going before you distracted me." I started down the corridor. Daryl followed behind me.

"I distracted you?" he said once we were safely away from prying eyes. I stopped and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You and those eyes," I smiled up at him.

"Let's get you something to eat," he said, "Then I can fill you up another way." I leaned against him tucking my head under his chin.

"Ok," I smiled. We entered the cafeteria line and some sort of stew was slopped down on my tray. Daryl and I took a seat and quietly ate.

"Where do you want to go?" Daryl asked.

"Anywhere," I smiled.

"Watch tower?" he asked. I nodded.

"You ready?" I took his empty tray and threw it in the pile of dirty dishes. He stood up and quietly followed me back down the hall. The hallway was dark and empty. I stopped.

"What?" Daryl asked softly. I laced my fingers through his hair and lifted myself up to meet his lips. I pushed him against the wall. His hands dug into my hips. He clung to me tightly. I held him as close as our clothed bodies would allow. "You want to fuck in the hallway, babe?"

"Maybe," I kissed him again.

"I want to see all of you," he said pressing his lips against the tender skin of my neck.

"Ok," I stepped away from him and walked down the hall leaving him standing against the wall. I marched past the people in the common area and out the prison door. I stopped at the door to the watchtower.

"Damn, babe," Daryl said from behind me, "thought you were gonna start without me."

"I wouldn't do that," I turned and looked into his eyes again. This time he pushed me against the door and kissed me. He broke away with a playful smile on his lips. He lifted me over his shoulder and carried me up the tower stairs. He dropped me with a thud on the make shift bed that was up there. I lifted myself up on my elbows and looked up at him. I just watched him pace the floor in front of me. He bit his thumbnail and stared at me. My heart pounded in my chest. I kept watching him watch me. His gave traveled from my eyes down.

"Take off your shirt," he commanded. I lifted it over my head and leaned back again on my elbows. "Pants too." I slowly unbuttoned my pants, kicking them and my boots to the side. I was lying there in my bra and panties staring back up at him. He still paced the floor in front of me. I sat up, unclasped my bra, and dropped it to the ground.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked. He stopped pacing. I rose to my knees and grabbed his hips. I looked up into his eyes. The eyes that saw me to my soul. I pulled at the button of his pants and lowered them down his hips. I traced my fingers up the hem of his boxers and stroked him in my hands. Our eyes still locked. I released him briefly and tugged his shorts down.

"Wait," he said as I circled my tongue around the head. He dropped to his knees in front of me. He pulled my face to his and kissed me hard and fierce. His hands gripped my shoulders pushing me back. I felt his erection pressing against my thigh. His hand went from my shoulder to my breast pinching my nipple softly. I moaned against his mouth as he grinded his hips against mine. The thin material of my panties was the only barrier.

"Daryl…" I started; he stopped me with his kisses. He ran his hand from my breast to my hips. He slid his hands between my fiery skin and the silky material. I lifted my hips and he lowered the fabric. I gasped as he slowly entered me. My nails scrapped against his back pulling him further inside me. I lifted my hips to meet his. I pulsated against him with the first rush of my orgasm. I clenched my walls around him; milking every drop from him.

"I got something," he said rolling off me.

"What?" I asked looking at him. He sat up and pulled a pack of Marlboro Lights out of his pants pocket. He pulled two out of the pack and lit them handing me one.

"I thought we could use a smoke," he said smiling. I stood on shaky legs and walked to the window of the watchtower. He followed behind me steadying me.

"Thanks," I leaned my head against his chest and we watched the stars line the sky.


	6. You look good in my shirt

**Chapter Six: You look good in my shirt**

The morning came and I woke in Daryl's arms for the first time in ages. He would normally slip out of bed before I woke. This time I woke before he did. I watched him sleep for a while.

"What are you looking at?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," I responded.

"Can't sleep if you're staring at me," he stated.

"You shouldn't be so damn sexy, then," I smiled. "You're usually up before me."

"I know. You felt so good lying next to me I didn't want to get up," his eyes opened and met mine. I kissed him on the lips and lay my head back on his chest. Daryl squeezed me tight his arms.

"What are your plans for the day?" I asked. I wanted to stay in bed with Daryl all day but chances are that wasn't going to happen.

"Need to hunt," he replied.

"Can I come?" I asked. "I want to get away from all these people."

"You should expand your social network babe," he responded.

"So should you," I smiled. He chuckled and sat up. "So can I go?"

"You want to go out walking in the woods? You're not really the outdoor type," he said.

"Sounds like you're trying to keep me here," I stated. I sat up and searched for my clothes. I pulled my pants on and stood up with my shirt in hand. "Are you afraid I'm going to break down again?"

"No, it ain't that," he said standing behind me.

"Then what is it, Daryl?" I asked turning toward him.

"I don't know what I'm gonna run into out there," he said, "If something happened to you…"

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," I responded.

"You can't promise that," he said.

"I guess not," I responded, "Anymore than you can. I don't know what I'd do if something happen to you."

"Ain't nothing happening to me," he replied.

"That's why I want to go with you," I stated, "So I can protect you."

"You really want to go with me?" Daryl wrapped his arms around me.

"You can't hide me away and think that's going to keep me safe," I said leaning my head back on his chest.

"I know," he said, "Merle would be the shit out of me for saying this but, I've never cared about anyone like this before."

"I haven't either," I replied, "I don't want to be anywhere you're not. So case closed I'm going."

"Ok," he said, "We better head out then."

"Yeah," I smiled up at him then started for the stairs.

"You going out like that?" he asked. I was still standing there in my bra.

"Would make for an interesting hunting trip," I replied.

"Put a shirt on," he said with a grin, "You're tits are distracting me."

"Can't have that," I laughed and pulled my shirt over my head. I pulled on my boots and headed down the stairs. Daryl followed behind me.

"Morning," Rick said as we walked into the cafeteria. "What are y'all planning for the day?"

"Huntin'," Daryl stated. "Teddy's going with me."

"Sounds good," Rick said. "We need meat. Teddy, you sure you want to go?"

"Rick, I'm going," I responded, "Have one fucking mental breakdown."

"Sorry, just trying to look out for you," Rick replied.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said, "I'm tired of people walking on eggshells around me."

"Eat," Daryl ordered handing me a bowl of oatmeal.

"You're getting awfully bossy there cowboy," I replied. Daryl smiled.

"Cowboy?" Rick laughed. "I don't think I want to know."

"No, you don't," Daryl said and looked at me, "You ready?"

"Always," I replied.

We made our way through the woods. I was hot, sweaty, and tired. I stopped and took a sip of my water. A twig snapped behind us.

"Tree," Daryl said. I climbed up the tree and sat on a branch, bow in hand. Daryl climbed a second tree and put his finger to his lips. I sighed in relief when I saw a deer emerge from the woods.

"I got it," I mouthed to Daryl. I lined up my shot and watched as the deer came into view. I took a deep breath and held it. I snapped my bow. The arrow flew threw the air and hit the buck in the chest. I started down the tree quickly. I misstep and fell to the ground.

Daryl ran to my side, "You ok?"

"Yeah just a fucking klutz," I responded.

"That was one hell of a shot," he said, looking at the deer, "A six pointer."

"Is it gonna be enough for everyone?" I asked.

"Almost," he said, "Let's get it back." He hoisted the deer over his shoulders with a grunt.

"That looks heavy," I said.

"What gave you that idea," he responded sarcastically.

"Sorry," I stopped when I heard another twig break. I pulled my bow again. A thin male walker emerged from the trees. "I got it." I shot it between the eyes and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"Let's get the hell out of here before more of these assholes show up," I stated. Daryl nodded in agreement.

We were greeted with praise when we hiked up the hill with the buck. The men all patted Daryl on the back. They congratulated him on his marvelous kill.

"I fucking shot it," I exclaimed. "All Daryl did was carry the son of a bitch."

"Language," Daryl said laughing. "You gonna cut it up?"

"Gross, no," I replied.

"That's ok babe, I got it," Daryl responded. He and Oscar staked the deer up in the yard.

"Sounds like a plan," I said, "I kill it, you skin it." Daryl smiled. I walked back into the prison.

"How was huntin'?" Tyrese asked me.

"Bagged a deer," I said proudly.

"Good for you," he responded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"I hope so Teddy," he replied. He walked outside.

"Hey, Teddy," Ari said from behind me. I hadn't talked to her much since before I went to the farm.

"How've you been kiddo?" I asked. I looked at her she had a split lip. "What happened to your face?"

"It's nothing," she lied, "I fell in the shower this morning."

"You should be more careful," I replied, "You sure that's what happened?"

"Yeah just an accident," she said.

"Ok," I left it at that. I was going to find out what happened but she wasn't spilling now.

"Meat!" Oscar exclaimed carrying the cutlets inside. Daryl followed behind him.

"Great," Karen said, "I'll get it cooked up in no time."

"We should get cleaned up," I said to Daryl. Daryl was covered in dirt, sweat, and blood.

I filled a bowl of water and we walked together to our cell. I pulled the curtain after Daryl and removed my shirt and pants. I dipped a rag in the water and started washing myself. Daryl took the rag from my hand and washed my face then my arms. He washed my chest then spread his hands and cupped my breast.

I took the rag from him and washed his face and hands. With the rag on my hand, I ran it up his arm slowly. I gripped his bicep in my hand. I stepped close to him and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"We better get back before someone comes for us," he said. I nodded and looked for a clean shirt. My clothes were all gone.

"What the fuck, where's all my clothes?" I asked.

"Mrs. Martinez took them this morning to be washed," Daryl responded.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I looked around the room and grabbed one of Daryl's shirts and his boxers. "Guess this will due."

"You look good in my shirt," he said smiling. We walked together down the steps.

We feasted on deer until we were full. I yawned tired from the long day. I excused myself and started back to our cell. Daryl started after me.

"You stay and finish eating," I said, "I'm going to lie down."

"Ok," he sat back down and I walked towards the stairs. I heard a noise coming from the other cellblock that caught my attention. It sounded like a struggle. I ran to my cell and grabbed my gun. I followed the noises.

"Please stop!" It was Arianna.

"Shut up!" I heard a man's voice shout. I ran towards the voices. When I arrived, I found Jonathan, one of the Woodbury residents, forcing himself on top of Arianna.

"Get off her you son of a bitch!" I shouted and raised my gun to him.

"You're not gonna shoot me, bitch!" Jonathan shouted back.

"Try me," I yelled. He charged at me. I fired my gun hitting him in the heart. He fell quickly to the floor. Arianna ran to me crying. "Wait." I stepped over Jonathan's dead body and fired a shot into his head. I wrapped my arms around Arianna. She sobbed into my chest.

Rick had heard the shots from the tombs and raced into the cellblock. "What the hell happened?" He looked at Arianna with a ripped shirt and knew.


	7. What you thought you knew

_**I'm gearing up for Season Four. Trying to get out as much as I can before Sunday. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Seven: What you thought you knew**

"I gave her a sedative so she'll be out for hours," Dr. Stevens said. I looked down at the sleeping Ari and wanted to shoot that man all over again.

"Can you tell if he…?" Rick asked.

"He did," I said, "I caught him with his fucking pants down."

"I'm not blaming you for shooting him, Teddy," Rick said. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened is all."

"That sorry son of a bitch…" I stopped when my stomach started turning. I found a trash can and threw up. Dr. Stevens handed me a glass of water.

"Babe, you've been getting sick like that for a couple weeks," Daryl said.

"No, I think it's that I'm not used to eating that much meat at once," I replied.

"Let Dr. Stevens look you over, Teddy," Rick said.

"Ok, gentlemen, I'll examine her. We just need a little privacy," Dr. Stevens stated. She waited until they had left us in the infirmary when she looked me over.

"Give it to me straight," I said, "What's wrong with me?" She had poked and prodded me all over.

"I have an idea," she said, "Just need to run another test to be sure." She handed me a plastic cup. "You can go behind the curtain there. I don't need much."

"Fun," I took the cup, walked behind the curtain, and filled it. "I find it amazing what can be found out by looking at a cup of pee." I handed her the cup. I saw her put a test pregnancy test in the cup.

"You shouldn't bother," I said, "My ovaries were damaged years ago. I can't get pregnant."

"Just humor me," she said, "At least we can rule it out for sure. When's the last time you had your period."

I sat there and thought about it for a while. I couldn't remember. "I don't know. Few months. Since my accident it hasn't been regular, though."

"It will just be a few more minutes," she said looking at her watch.

"If I were wouldn't I have felt something except nausea?" I asked.

"Not always," she said.

"I haven't gained any weight," I stated.

"You haven't been eating a lot either," she responded. She pulled the test out of the cup and showed it to me. It was positive.

"It can't be," I said.

"Test proves it," Dr. Stevens said. I started to stand and fell to the ground.

"Teddy," I heard Daryl say, "Wake up." My lids fluttered open and I was lying on a bed in the infirmary.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. He brushed the hair from my eyes and looked in my eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with you," he said, "You're having my baby."

"I thought I was dreaming," I replied, "I didn't think I could." He touched my stomach.

"Doc is everything ok with it?" Daryl asked.

"I heard the heartbeat," she answered. "You just need to take better care of yourself."

"No more falling out of trees," I smiled at Daryl.

"You're not doing anything," he said.

"I'll need to take some blood and run a few more tests. Then I'll know what other restrictions you need. So far you and your baby look healthy," she said.

"Come on, babe," Daryl said taking my hand, "Let's get you out of here."

"Thanks, Dr. Stevens," I said, "Please don't say anything to anyone until we know everything's ok." She nodded as Daryl and I walked back to our cellblock. I wasn't sure whether to be excited or not. I've wanted a baby since I was told I couldn't have one. I'd seen how Daryl was with Judith and knew he'd be a great father. Something inside me told me not to get too attached to the idea.

"You, ok?" Daryl asked me as I sat down on the bunk.

"Just don't want stretch marks," I lied. I didn't want to burden Daryl with my thoughts. I had to think it all out. I hated lying to Daryl. I hoped he didn't see the fear in my face.

"What's got you scared?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," I lied again. I closed my eyes and lay down on the bunk. If I fell asleep, I would not have to keep lying. I could think.

"Whatever you've got going on up there," he pointed to my head, "let it go. We'll figure this out. Ok?"

"I'm tired," I said, "I just want to rest for a while." I watched him walk out of the cell and wiped my eyes. I remembered how scared Lori was when she was pregnant. She was right to be scared. She didn't make it. I was terrified for the first time in a long time. I didn't want to die like Lori. On the other side, I didn't want to think about my baby, Daryl's baby, dying either. I had done so many stupid things that could have hurt it.

"She's scared of something," I heard Daryl say on the other side of the curtain. "She doesn't want anyone to know yet. She's gonna be pissed that I told you. But I didn't know what else to do. She won't talk to me." Who was he talking to?

"I don't know how much good talking to me is gonna do. Maggie would be able to talk to her better," it was Rick, great. He had just moved past the death of his wife and now Daryl was burdening him with me.

"I'd much rather have her talk to Maggie, to be honest," Daryl stated, "But she looks to you. I hate that she does, but she does. If she won't talk to me, I know she'll talk to you."

He was wrong. I didn't want to talk to any of them. None of them had any idea what I was thinking. I didn't even know what I was thinking. It just felt wrong somehow. I held my hand to my stomach. I felt the flutter for the first time. I couldn't hold back my tears. Something still didn't feel right.

"Teddy?" I looked up and Daryl was standing inside the cell.

"Decided not to send Rick in to talk to me?" I asked then turned my back to him.

"I didn't know what the fuck else to do. You won't talk to me," he said sitting down next to me. He touched my shoulder and I turned to look at him. Tears streaming down my face.

"You sure you really want to hear?" I sat up and looked in his eyes.

"Yeah," he responded. I tried to form words to express everything that was going on but I couldn't. I leaned into his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry," I started, "I want to be happy. I know I should be happy. But I can't be. I'm terrified."

"Of what?" he asked.

"I don't want to end up like Lori," I said.

"I won't let that happen," he responded. "I'm not loosing you."

"You can't stop it," I sobbed.

"We got the doc here and we didn't have her before," he said, "She's able take care of you."

"It just feels wrong," I stated, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Hey," he pulled my face up to meet his, "I'm not loosing you."

"What happens if the baby…" I sobbed again.

"You can't worry about that," he said.

"I just need to know that if something goes wrong…." I started.

"If it comes to that, I'll take care of it," he held me tightly.

"Why couldn't I have met you before all this?" I said, "Before the world went to shit."

"You wouldn't have liked me much then," he said, "I was an ass."

"You still are," I smiled a little.


	8. Bed Rest

_**Adult content in this chapter**_

**Chapter Eight: Bed Rest**

"Stay in bed today," Daryl ordered.

"I'm not sick, I'm pregnant," I responded, "Women have been having babies for millions of years."

"None of them were having my baby," he stated, "Stay in bed until the doc says otherwise."

"Are you going to stay here with me?" I winked at him and ran my hand up his leg. He stopped me, as I grew closer.

"We can't do that until the doc says it's ok," he responded.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" I asked.

"Rest," he said.

"Ok," I reluctantly agreed.

That was day one of weeks of Daryl's mandatory bed rest. Dr. Stevens was still running a few tests. Each week I would go see her, she'd draw even more blood, and I'd have to pee in another cup.

Daryl would sit with me during the evening. He always kept a safe distance. He'd kiss the top of my head before he'd leave in the morning for a run. He was scared of hurting me or the baby. It was getting frustrating.

Maggie would relieve Daryl and bring me breakfast. She would sit with me until about midmorning. Rick would then bring me lunch and sit with me for a bit. Ari or Carl would come play cards or read me comics.

"Is Daryl still out on a run?" I asked Rick when he brought me my lunch.

"He won't be back until late," Rick answered.

"Good," I responded, "Could you help me with something?"

"What do you need, Teddy?" he asked.

"I need you to help me escape," I said.

"And suffer the wrath of Daryl?" he replied.

"I can't take looking at the bottom of this bunk anymore," I pleaded, "I just want out of here for a little while."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Outside, I need sunlight," I grabbed his hand and gave him the saddest most pathetic look I could muster.

"Ok, Teddy, let's go," he said.

I stood on wobbly legs. I was surprised at how big I had gotten in few weeks in bed.

"I need help getting my shoes on. I can't reach my feet," I said.

Rick laughed ad helped me on with my boots. He took my hand and guided me down the stairs. We walked through the common area and out the door to the courtyard. We sat down on the bleachers. I missed sitting out on the bleachers with Rick.

My face lit up at all the changes that had been made. The crops in the field were coming along. Tyrese and Oscar had finished the barn. I smiled seeing Nelly in the stall. There was a shelter built in the adjoining courtyard that had tables and chairs set up along with a barbeque grill for cooking.

"Thank you for bringing me out here," I smiled, "Everything has changed. It looks beautiful."

"If I'd known this would be your reaction I'd have brought you out here sooner," Rick smiled. "Daryl brought some piglets back on his last run."

"Can I see?" I asked.

"I've already risked too much bringing you out this far," he said, "I'm not explaining to Daryl why his wife was down in the fields holding piglets."

"Ok, I understand," I said, "I don't want to push to hard. Thank you for doing this for me, Rick. Wrath of Daryl or not."

"It's nice to see you out, Teddy, your color is starting to come back," Rick replied.

I looked out to and saw Dr. Stevens sitting in the barbeque area. I stood up my legs feeling a little stronger and waddled over to her.

"Glad to see you out, Teddy," Dr. Stevens said, "It's not good for a pregnant woman to be cooped up like that. Daryl told me you weren't feeling well so you were staying in bed."

"He did what?" I demanded.

"I didn't mean to stir up stuff for you," she replied, "I'm sure he was only trying to protect you."

"So you don't think I should stay in bed?" I asked.

"No its best for you to move about as much as is comfortable," she answered. "No horseback riding or carrying heavy objects but getting out and regular chores are ok."

"Anything you think I should avoid?" I asked.

"Ski diving, amusement park rides, hot tubs," she responded.

"I don't think I have to worry about that. Is it safe for Daryl and me to have sex?" I asked.

"It's actually good for you to have sex while pregnant," she said.

"Thanks, doc," I said and made my way back to the bleachers.

"Did you know?" I shouted at Rick when I made my way back to the bleachers.

"Know what?" he looked confused.

"Dr. Stevens said I didn't have any restrictions," I stated. "Daryl made me feel like if I moved wrong I could hurt the baby."

"He's just trying to protect you," Rick said.

"He's gonna have to worry about protecting himself," I stated. My face was bright red with anger.

"Breathe, Teddy," Rick said.

"When did you say he was coming back?" I asked.

"Should be soon," he said. It wasn't much longer that I heard the faint sound of his motorcycle in the distance.

"Thank you again for bringing me out," I said.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Daryl," he responded. I walked to the gate so Daryl could get a good view of me as he drove up.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Daryl barked as he pulled his bike to a stop.

"I'm enjoying freedom since the doctor said it was ok," I said.

"I was just trying to keep you safe," he said.

"I was going insane in there," I shouted. I did not care that half the camp was staring.

"Let's go back inside and talk it out there," he said.

"I'm not ready to go back inside," I stated, "I've been inside for too long."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I just didn't want nothing to happen to you."

"And that's what was happening to me, nothing!" I shouted. "You had me locked away like you're ashamed of me or something."

He took my hand and sat me down on the bleachers. "I'm not ashamed of you, Teddy. I love you. I'm sorry." I felt tears falling from my eyes. He draped his arms around my shoulders.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the people who had climbed out of the truck.

"The one with glasses is Patrick and the other is Zach," he said, "I found them hiding in just outside of Woodbury."

"Great way to introduce them to the prison," I smiled wiping my tears. "Hearing a crazy pregnant lady scream."

"Fuck them," he said, "They ain't hiding out in the woods." I smiled and pulled him close to me.

"I think I'm ready to go inside now," I smiled. "Come with me?" Daryl walked with me inside and guided me up the stairs to our cell.

"Are you ok?" Daryl asked.

"The doctor told me it was safe to do a lot of things," I walked closer to him. I pulled his face to mine. "I need you, please." I pressed my lips against his. He gently held my neck and ran his tongue across my lips. I opened my lips and granted him access.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and he slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I gasped when he grazed his knuckles softly across my sensitive nipples. He dropped my shirt to the ground and helped me off with my pants and boots. He laid me back softly on the bed. I moaned as he entered me with his finger.

"I want you, please," I said. He lowered his pants and entered me slowly.

"Is that ok?" he asked as he inched his way deeper inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and guided him in deeper. He pressed his lips to mine then nuzzled my neck. He cupped my breast in his hands, and then licked my nipple. He looked up at me for approval. I nodded. He thrust again deeper inside of me.

"I'm not going to break," I whispered. He thrust again deeper and harder. I clenched around him and he thrust again. I exploded around him. He came seconds later. He rolled off me and lay beside me. "If I'd know you were that hot I would have done that sooner." I kissed him on the lips. "I didn't think it was possible but I think your boobs are even bigger." I pushed him then laid my head on his chest.


	9. The Council

**Chapter Nine: The Council**

I sat for first time in ages and ate my breakfast in the cafeteria. Daryl sat next to me and the two new boys, Patrick and Zach sat across from us. Patrick seemed to idolize Daryl. Who wouldn't, Daryl was hot and a badass? I smiled at the rock star treatment Daryl got.

"Thank you, Mr. Dixon, Mrs. Dixon, for helping us get familiar with the place," Patrick said.

"It's Teddy," I responded taking the last bite of my oatmeal. Patrick quickly picked up my bowel.

"Ok, Teddy, let me take this for you," he rushed off.

"Is he your brother?" I asked Zach.

"No, we were in a group together. I was looking out for him when our dad's went out on a run and didn't come back," Zach answered.

"It's good to have someone though," I said.

"So you and Rick were cops before right?" he asked me.

"Sheriff's deputies in King County," I answered. "It seems like a lifetime ago."

"Daryl won't tell me what he did," Zach said.

"It don't fucking matter does it?" Daryl responded.

"Let me guess," Zach said.

"Go for it," Daryl replied.

"Were you a fire fighter?" Zach asked.

"Wrong," Daryl chuckled.

"Teddy will you tell me?" Zach looked at me.

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone," I responded. Zach leaned into me intently.

"What?" he asked.

"He was a stripper at Chippendale's," I said.

"Really?" Zach said.

"Yep, he earned the most tips of all the strippers," I looked at Daryl. He couldn't hold it back. He laughed loudly. I laughed so hard I snorted.

"I'll figure it out," Zach said and left the table.

"A stripper? That's what you came up with," he looked at me.

"It was the first thing that popped in my head," I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'd certainly pay to see you take off your clothes."

"I'd take 'em off for you for free," he whispered in my ear then kissed me on the cheek.

"Good I'd go broke if you charged me," I replied.

"What are you to up to?" Glenn sat down with us.

"Nothing," I responded, "What up?"

"Rick and Hershel want to talk to you," he sounded serious.

"Ok," I responded, "Are they in the library?"

"Yep," he said. Daryl helped me up out of my seat and I followed him slowly down the hall.

"Glad you could make it," Rick smiled when I waddled into the room. Sasha, Hershel, and Rick sat around the table. Daryl pulled out a chair for me. Then sat backwards in another.

"Wouldn't miss this," I said.

"Teddy and I talked while she was on bed rest," Rick started. I gave Daryl an evil eye. He looked away.

"What about Rick?" Hershel asked.

"We need some sort of council for handling things. It's too much for one person to do alone," Rick responded.

"That much power corrupts," I said, "Look at the Governor."

"I thought that y'all would make the perfect council," Rick said, "We will decide together what we do. Who we allow in."

"We need to come up with someway to weed out people we allow in," I said, "We don't want another Tomas or Andrew but we shouldn't cut everyone out either."

"There should be an interview process?" Sasha asked mock joking.

"That's not a bad idea. Just a few questions so we can figure out where they stand," I said.

"What should we ask?" Glenn said.

"What do we really want to know?" I asked.

"We'd have to make sure they could contribute," Sasha said, "We can ask them if they can or would be willing to kill walkers."

"That's good," Rick said. Hershel wrote it down.

"I'd wanna know if they've ever killed anyone," Daryl said.

"Another good one," Rick said.

"If they have I'd like to know why," I added.

"I think those three questions are enough," Hershel said, "A majority council vote?" We all nodded in agreement.

"That's it then," Rick said. He was turning over the reins to make more time for Carl and Judith. The others started to leave. "Teddy wait, there's something else I want you to do."

"She can't be doing no heavy lifting," Daryl stated.

"No lifting," Rick responded, "Maybe something with the kids. There's a lot of them. Maybe story time or something."

"Ok, Rick, I can do that," I said. "We can start tomorrow."

I stood slowly up from my chair. I breathed deeply. I hadn't felt pain like that before. Daryl took my hand and I squeezed it tightly.

"Hershel!" he yelled. Hershel rushed to my side.

"Teddy, breathe," Hershel said.

"I'm fucking trying to breathe," I said. I felt water trickle down my leg and my pants were wet. "I think my water broke."

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Hershel stated. I'm not sure who was more terrified, Daryl or me. Daryl and Rick walked me slowly down the hall. Hershel walked behind me.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"I don't know," I gritted my teeth through another contraction. I gripped Daryl's hand tighter.

"They've been pretty steady at about five minutes," Hershel answered.

"Are they getting more intense?" Dr. Stevens asked and set me up on the table.

"Yes," I shouted through another contraction.

"Let's get your pants off so I can check how far you're dilated," she said. Daryl ushered everyone out of the room and started to follow them out.

"Daryl," I stated. "If you leave I will break your legs in your sleep."

"It's the pain talking, dear," Dr. Stevens said to Daryl. "But you'd better stay just in case."

I grabbed Daryl's hand and squeezed it again. "I want it out," I shouted.

"You're dilated enough," Dr. Stevens responded, "Now push." I bore down and pushed. "That's good Teddy, breathe and push again." We kept like that for what seamed like eternity.

"I see the head," Dr. Stevens said, "One more push and your baby will be here." I nodded and pushed again. "It's a boy." She laid my baby on my chest. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"He's got your eyes," I said softly to Daryl. I opened my shirt and out of instinct, he suckled my breast. I felt happier than I had in a long time.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm still trying to thing of a name for Daryl and Teddy's baby. Any ideas?**_


	10. How we kept breathing

_**Sorry for the long wait. Finally a new chapter.**_

**Chapter Ten: How we kept breathing**

"Good morning, Mrs. Dixon," Patrick chimed when I joined him in the barbeque pit area.

"Teddy, please," I reminded him. I adjusted the baby in his sling across my chest.

"Sorry, Mrs….Teddy," he said. "How are you and young Mr. Dixon."

"We're great, still trying to think of a name," I replied. "You have any ideas?"

"Daryl Junior?" he said.

"Daryl already nixed that idea," I smiled and sat down at table. The baby started crying and my body responded. I looked around no one was there but Patrick. The others were tending the field and taking out walkers at the fence. _What the hell? My baby is hungry, _I thought. I opened my shirt and he latched on.

"Good morning, Teddy," Rick said as he walked up. He stopped when he saw me nursing and turned around.

"Good morning, Rick," I responded, "Sit with me, he's almost done."

"Um, ok," he said.

"How are the crops coming?" I asked.

"They're good," he responded nervously.

"Does this bother you?" I asked.

"It just going to take a little getting used to," he shrugged. "Seeing you as a mom."

"Ok just remember," I smiled, "My eyes are up here."

"I'll remember that," he smiled.

"How's little Merle?" Daryl asked as he joined us.

"Merle?" Rick smiled.

"That's not his name," I said and stood holding the baby close. "Daryl, can you take him so I can button back up?" Daryl took the baby from my arms and shielded me so I could cover up. I smiled and watched Daryl hold his son.

"You're beautiful," he said softly to me. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What do you think of Noah?" I asked.

"Noah Dixon, I like it," he answered. He looked down at the baby, "What do you think, Noah?"

"I think he likes it," I smiled. "He's tired, let's get him inside." We walked together into the common area.

Weeks went by, more new comers were brought to the prison. They passed the interview process with excellence. Rick dove further and further into farming. He stopped carrying his gun. He even made Carl put his away. Noah grew fast. Daryl was so proud to be a father. Something he couldn't have imagined being before this. I was a mother. I never thought it would be possible to be this happy. Even when the world had gone to shit.

"I know I'm a mom but I need to get out for a little while," I said to Daryl.

"I know, babe, but this is not the run," he responded. "We're gonna be a little short-handed on this run. The walkers are starting to pile up near tower two."

"I guess we need to get a hold of it before it gets out of hand," I said. "Who are you taking with you?"

"Glenn, Sasha, Tyrese, and that kid Zach," he answered.

"Is he still trying to figure out what you did before this?" I smiled.

"Yep," he responded.

"Are you ever gonna tell him?"

"Nope."

"Keeps things interesting," I smiled. "You wanna eat first? Oscar is cooking up what's left of the deer you brought home yesterday."

"Yeah, let's go," he draped his arm around my shoulders and we walked together outside.

"Good morning, Daryl," Dr. Caleb Subramanian said. It was nice to have another doctor here.

"S'up, Dr. S," Daryl responded. The rest of the people in the picnic area cheered for Daryl.

"Looks like you're a rock star now," I smiled, "Remember I loved you first." I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Rick brought a lot of them in too," he said.

"Not so much lately," I replied, "Good morning, Patrick. Did Oscar leave you in charge?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered, "Uh…Mr. Dixon, I just want to thank you for brining that deer yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. I just want to shake your hand." I chuckled at Daryl who licked the juices from his fingers and shook the kid's hand.

"If you liked that one you should have seen the one Teddy brought in," Daryl said. I laughed again.

"Let's get you packed," I said.

"You trying to get rid of me?" he asked.

"No," I responded, "But the sooner you leave the sooner you get back. Beth said she'd keep Noah tonight." I gave him a wink and a tap on the butt.

"Doc say it's ok?" he asked.

"Noah's almost two months old," I answered, "Doc says it's ok. Both of them did."

"Good," he pulled me in and whispered, "I think I'd explode if we had to wait any longer."

"Hey, Zach, take care of my man here, ok?" I smiled at him as we walked to the truck.

"Will do, you seen Beth?" he asked.

"There she is," I answered. I walked with Daryl to help him load supplies. I tuned out the voices of the young couple.

"You need anything special?" Daryl asked.

"Just you," I smiled.

"You gonna say goodbye," I heard Zach call after Beth.

"Nope," she made her way back into the prison.

"It's like a damn romance novel around here," Daryl remarked.

"And you're the hero, Casanova," I stated running my fingers through his hair.

"You coming with?" Sasha asked as she loaded the truck.

"Not this time," I answered, "I miss the rush though."

"What are your plans for the day?" Tyrese asked.

"Story time," I answered.

"Teaching the children is just as important," Tyrese squeezed my shoulder.

"I guess it is," I responded.

"I'd like to start pulling my weight around here," Bob said. Bob was the newest person. I had my doubts about him but I was out voted.

"You've only been here a week, Bob," I responded.

"I know, but that's a weeks worth of food and roof over my head," he stated. I looked to Sasha. She had the same doubts as I did about Bob.

"You were out on your own when Daryl found you," she said, "We need to know you're a team player."

"We ain't goin' in unless it's easy," Daryl stated.

"He was a medic in the army," Glenn added.

"You two were the hardest sells," Bob said.

I looked at Sasha again. She reluctantly agreed to let him go along.

"Look who it is!" I saw Michonne ride in on her stallion, Flame. He was a magnificent horse. Kept Nelly company when he was here.

I rode down with Daryl to meet her.

"I didn't find him," Michonne stated. She had been searching endlessly for the Governor, for what he did to Andrea, she wanted him to pay. We all wanted him to pay.

"Glad to see you're in one piece," Daryl said.

"Thought maybe I'd try up near Macon," she responded.

"Wait that's over seventy miles," I stated, "They'll be walkers the whole way."

"And you might come across a few unneighborly types," Daryl added.

"It's worth a shot," she stated.

"You really think so?" I asked. She nodded.

"Rick, I'm going to check out the Big Spot," Daryl said as I climbed off his bike, "Try to keep this one out of trouble."

"I never get in any trouble," I smiled.

"I'm gonna check the snares," Rick responded, "Don't want to loose what we catch to the walkers."

"I'll go with you, Daryl," Michonne stated. It lifted a weight from my shoulders.

"Be careful," I said to Daryl.

"I always am," he responded and they headed out the gate.

"Carl, why don't you take Flame into the coral and I'll help you with him in a minute," I said.

"Ok," he responded. I was impressed with the young man I saw standing before me.

"Rick," I caught his arm as he was heading out, "Please take your gun when you go out there."

"You really think six bullets are going to make a difference?" he asked.

"Please," I begged. He reluctantly strapped his gun belt on. "Thank you."

"Yeah," he said and made his way out the gate.

"How he look?" I asked Carl walking back to the coral.

"He looks tired," he said brushing him down.

"Michonne bring you more comics?" I asked. "Make sure you check his hooves."

"She did, a bunch," Carl answered and lifted Flame's feet. Nelly was getting jealous of the attention we paid him and was nipping at my shirt.

"You know she'd take you on trips if you weren't so skittish," I said petting the horse's snout. She nipped at my pockets, knowing I kept treats in there for her. I pulled out a half carrot and she happily nibbled it out of my hand.

"Has Hershel taken a look at Violet yet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Dad wants me to go to story time," Carl said.

"You should. You can get to know some of the other kids," I replied. "And I'll be there."

"I guess I could go," he responded.

"Ok I'll see you there," I said, "I've got to go check on Noah. Can you finish up with him?"

"Yeah, Teddy," he responded. "Thanks for looking out for my dad."

"It's what I do," I smiled and walked back into the prison.

Noah fed and was fast asleep in no time. I made my way to the library. The kids were already gathered for "Story Time." No Carl though.

"_The children fastened their eyes upon their bit of candle and watched it melt slowly and pitilessly away; saw the half-inch of wick stand alone at last; saw the feeble flame rise and fall, climb the thin column of smoke, linger at its top a moment, and then — the horror of utter darkness reigned!"_ I read from Tom Sawyer.

"Ok time for another part of our lesson," I said, "Today we're going to talk about how to use knives to save your lives."

"Ma'am," Patrick coughed, "May I be dismissed."

"What's wrong?' I asked.

"I don't feel so well," he answered.

"Ok, go lie down, if you're not feeling better in the morning go see Dr. S," I responded.

"You guys remember how to take out a walker?" I asked. They nodded. I finished showing them the best ways to stab walkers in the head.

"I know all this," Ari said coughing, "I'm not feeling that well either."

"Go back to your cell," I said, "See the doc in the morning. Ok, the rest of you we'll pick this up tomorrow."

I made my way back to C block. I sat in the rocker in the common area and fed Noah again. I smiled down at his sweet face. He fell swiftly to sleep.

"How was the run?" I asked. I heard him enter before he spoke.

"Zach," he stumbled, "Didn't make it. I'm going to tell Beth."

"You want me to go with you?" I asked.

"Naw, meet me in our cell," he responded. I nodded and laid Noah down in his basinet and carried it back. I lay down on the bunk and watched him sleep.

"I'm tired of loosing people," Daryl said when he returned.

"Me too," I responded. He climbed into bed behind me and held me close as I fell asleep.


	11. Sick

_**Adult content in this chapter**_

**Chapter Eleven: Sick**

I woke to Noah's hungry cry. I smiled down at our son and sat quietly for the 2 am feeding. He was fed, changed, and back to sleep in a matter of minutes. I looked back at Daryl who had spread out across our bunk.

"Daryl," I whispered. He just stirred slightly in his sleep. I smiled and shoved my way into the bed with him. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his breathing. I traced my hand from his chest to his neck. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I kissed him softly on the cheek. Still no response from Daryl. I looked at him again, puzzled. I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Daryl."

"Yeah, babe," he whispered back his eyes still closed.

"Do you still want to…" I lay my head back on his chest, "Nevermind." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me on top of him. I smiled down at him. He grabbed my face and brought it to his. His hand laced through my hair and he pressed his lips to mine.

"I want to," he said and pulled my lips back to his. I felt him pressing into the flesh between my legs. I moaned softly against his mouth. His hands felt cool on my fiery skin as they slid my shirt up over my head. I winced as he grazed his hands over my tender breasts.

"Sorry," I whispered, "They're still a little sore."

"Are you sure it's ok? I don't want to hurt you," he said. I nodded and pressed my lips against his. He dug his fingers into my hips. I moaned when I felt him slide his hand into the waistband of my panties. I rose up and they were slid down my hips. When I straddled his lap, again I found his pants gone too.

"I'm ready Daryl, please," I rose up and guided him inside me. I felt him shudder underneath me. I guided him deeper inside me. I pressed my lips against his. I squeezed around him. I lifted my hips and lowered them again. He held my hips down as he released deep inside me. I collapsed on his chest.

"Babe," he whispered, "you ok?" I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

. . .

"Good morning," I said as I walked into the common area. Beth was feeding Judith her breakfast. "Where's Rick?"

"He and Carl are out feeding the pigs," she answered.

"How long are you here this time?" I asked Michonne.

"Heading out in a little while, you need anything?" she responded.

"If you can find them I would love Reese's cups, stale or not," I smiled.

"I'll keep an eye out for you," Michonne smiled at me. She made her way outside.

"Hey, babe," I looked at Daryl rubbing his eyes, "You shouldn't have let me sleep so late."

"I've only been up for a little while," I responded, "Is Noah still asleep?"

"Yeah," he replied. Before he could sit down, we heard it. Screams coming from the other cellblock.

"Grab my bow," he tossed it to me as I got the words out. "Beth…"

"I'll watch for him go!" Beth responded.

Daryl, Sasha, Tyrese, and I raced out of our cellblock. I stumbled into Glenn.

"There's walkers in D!" he shouted.

"What about C?" Rick shouted as he joined us.

"It's blocked off, Hershel is keeping watch," I responded.

"It ain't a breech," Daryl added.

"We follow the plan," Sasha stated. We raced into the cellblock. It was complete chaos.

"Daryl!" I shouted as I fired my arrow into the head of one of the walkers. He scooped up the little boy that was crying on the ground. "Here!" He tossed the boy into Karen's arms. She closed her cell door behind her. I kicked a walker that was charging Rick then stomped is head. Brains and blood splashed everywhere. I looked around at all the dead. They all looked familiar.

"Are we clear down here?" Rick asked. I nodded.

"We better check the cells up there," I stated. I walked slowly up the steps to the second level. I walked slowly down the aisle. I did not see him until a second too late. A walker growled out of one of the cells and had me pinned to the wall. An arrow from Daryl's crossbow pierced its skull and he fell to the ground with a thud. I rolled the walker over and saw him clearly.

"It's Patrick," Daryl commented.

"Look, it's all of them," I said, "Have you seen Ari?"

"Her cell is down at the other end right?" Rick asked. I nodded. Rick jumped when we reached the outside of her cell. She had turned. Rick ended her state with a knife to the head.

"Are you ok, Teddy?" Daryl asked me. I nodded and grabbed the keys from his belt. I opened the door and saw her body lying on the ground. Her face streaked with her own blood.

"What happened in here?" Hershel asked.

"There's no bites, no wounds," Rick answered. Dr. S joined us in the cell and examined the dead Ari.

"You mean she just died?" I asked him.

"Horribly too," Dr. S answered. "pleurisy and aspiration."

"She choked to death on her own blood?" I inquired.

"It's what caused the trails of blood down her face," Hershel answered.

"I seen it before on a walker outside the fences," Rick stated.

"I saw 'em on Patrick too," Daryl said.

"It's caused by a build up of pressure in the lungs," Dr. S looked up at me, "Like a shaken soda can when you pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, and throat are the top."

"They both told me they didn't feel well yesterday. I thought it was just a cold," I stated.

"It's a sickness from the walkers?" Bob asked from the doorway. I hadn't noticed him there. He had a way of creeping up on me.

"No, this was around long before. Most likely an aggressive flu," Dr. S responded.

"Wait, I had the flu last winter and it wasn't anything like this," I said.

"Yours was nothing like this," Hershel squeezed my shoulder, "Looks like someone locked her in just in time."

"No, Ari was scared. Since Jonathan attacked her she didn't want to sleep with her cell unlocked," I responded.

"They were just eatin' barbeque yesterday," Daryl stated, "How could people die in a day fro a cold?"

"I had a sick pig. It died pretty fast," Rick replied, "I saw a sick boar in the woods."

"Pigs and birds that how these things spread in the past," Hershel looked at Rick, "We need to do something about those hogs."

"Maybe we got lucky and these two cases are it," Dr. S stated.

"Haven't been lucky in a while," Bob responded, "These things travel fast in tight quarters. Ain't nothing tighter than this."

"All of us have been exposed," Hershel stated. I looked from him to Daryl. We walked together to the library for a meeting.

"Patrick and Ari seemed fine yesterday morning," I said, "They complained about being sick and they died overnight."

"We'll have to separate everyone that's been exposed until we figure this out," Hershel responded.

"That's everyone in this cellblock," Daryl looked to me, "And that's all of us."

"What about Noah?" I looked at Hershel.

"He'll be fine," Hershel reassured me, "He's with Beth and Dr. Stevens in C block. We know this disease is lethal, but we don't know how easily it spreads."

"Is anyone else showing symptoms?" I asked. "If someone gets sick and dies they become a threat."

"We need to find a place for them to go," Hershel said. "They can't stay in D. And we can't risk going back in there to clean it up."

"There's cellblock A," I stated.

"Death row? Not sure if that's much of an upgrade," Glenn responded.

"It's clean, that's an upgrade," Daryl said.

"I'll help Caleb get it set up," Hershel replied. I jumped when I heard coughing from the hallway. I raced out to see Tyrese and Karen.

"You ok?" Tyrese asked her.

"Yeah," Karen answered.

"You sure?" I asked, "You don't sound good."

"I'm just taking her back to my cell so she can rest," Tyrese said.

"Tyrese, I don't think that's a good idea," Hershel stated.

"What's going on?" Karen asked.

"Patrick and Ari had some kind of flu. We think that's what killed them," Glenn answered.

"Noah and Judith are in our cellblock," I said to Tyrese.

"They're vulnerable. Anyone that was exposed should stay away," Hershel added.

"He was sick and he died?" Karen looked scared.

"It's ok," Tyrese stated, "Now that we know what they died from we can treat it right?"

"Don't panic we're gonna figure it out, but we should keep you separate for now. Caleb will take a look at you. I'll see what we have for medicine," Hershel said.

"David from the Decatur group is coughing too," Karen said.

"I'll get him. There's empty clean cells in the tombs right?" Glenn asked. I nodded.

"We'll meet you there," Sasha took Karen, "Come on lets get you settled." I watched Sasha lead them away then leaned back on the wall.

"I'll start burying the dead," Daryl said softly.

"You wear gloves and a mask," Hershel ordered. Daryl agreed. Hershel left us there alone.

"Teddy," he looked at me, "Are you ok?"

"I'm worried about Noah," I gave him a half smile, "He won't take a bottle. He's stubborn like his daddy. I don't know how long we'll have to stay away from him. And he's been around Ari so he could be exposed to this too."

"We all were. Karen and David will be separated until they feel better," Daryl stated, "Noah's also strong like his mom, he'll be fine."

"I hope so," I leaned into Daryl, "Are you ok?"

"I gotta be," he responded, "You coming?" I nodded and walked with him to start digging.

He pulled his bandanna over his nose when he lowered Ari's body into the grave. I didn't have any more tears to cry for dead friends. I looked over the graves of the ones we'd lost before.

"How are y'all doing?" Rick asked from behind me.

"We're ok," I answered. "How are you?"

"I know I wasn't much good in there with out my gun," Rick stated and picked up a shovel to help dig another hole.

"What I see is when shit piles up, you grab a shovel," Daryl responded.

"Daryl! Rick!" Maggie shouted from the gates.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as we ran. Walkers were pressed up against the fence. The supports were giving way and the fence was going to fall. Sasha tossed me a sharpened stick and I started stabbing walkers through the fence. The dead ones lined the ground. The others started climbing over them pushing against the fence.

"Do you see this?" Sasha pointed to a pile of dead rats that was lining the fence.

"Some one is feeding these things!" I shouted.

"Get back!" Daryl shouted.

"Those walkers are gonna come over if we don't do something!" I stated.

"I've got an idea," Rick said, "Daryl get the truck." They ran to get the car and load it up while the rest of us continued pushing the fence and stabbing walkers through it.

"He's leading them away," I said seeing Rick drop the first pig on the ground. "Come on lets fix this." We grabbed some logs to push the fence back in position.

I pulled the gate open and they made their way back in. "It worked," I said. "For now."

"Yeah," Rick left me sitting on the bleachers. I watched as he tore down the pig pens and set them on fire. I watched him talk to Carl then hand Carl back his gun. Carl took it and walked back inside. I watched Rick strap back on his own gun. I could see the resistance in his eyes. He didn't want to do this but he had to keep us all safe.


	12. Storm Warning

_**Finally back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Twelve: Storm Warning**

I watched Rick until the fire died down. He had surrendered to the world again. I walked back into the prison. Feeling defeated myself.

"You ok, babe?" Daryl asked.

"I miss him," I said.

"I know," he rapped his arms around my shoulders. "Hershel's calling another meeting. Let's go."

"Rick!" I heard Tyrese shout from the corridor. Daryl and I ran out. I smelled it before we made it. The burning bodies.

"You found them like this?" Rick asked as we made our way.

"I came to see Karen," he started, "I saw the blood on the floor. Someone killed them then set them on fire. Y'all are cops you find out who did this and you bring them to me!"

"We'll find out who did this," I tried reassuring him.

"Do I need to say it again?" Tyrese barked.

"No," Rick interjected, "I know what you're going through."

"Karen didn't deserve this!" Ty shouted, "David didn't deserve this. No one does."

"Hold on man," Daryl said. Tyrese charged Daryl shoving him against the wall.

"Ty let him go," I shouted.

"I ain't going no where until I find out who did this!" he yelled back.

"We're on the same side," Daryl said calmly.

"You need to calm down," Rick said pulling Tyrese off Daryl.

"You need to get the hell back!" Tyrese shouted at Rick.

"She wouldn't want you being like this," Rick stated. That was it. Ty swung his fist and hit Rick in the face. He hit him again.

"Ty stop!" I yelled.

"That's enough," Daryl said pulling Tyrese off Rick. Rick didn't care he swung back and hit Tyrese in the face. He hit him again until he fell to the ground. Rick swung his boot back kicking Ty in the stomach. I grabbed Rick as he drew his arm back hitting me in the eye. I fell backward onto the pavement.

"Let go of me!" Rick shouted as Daryl pulled him off Tyrese.

"Rick, that's enough!" I yelled. He looked down at his bloody fist and then at my eye that was already swelling. He stormed off. Ty stood and took off the other direction.

"Let me see your eye," Daryl took my face in his hand. He pressed softly on the reddening skin. I winced a little.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Don't look like nothing's broken," he responded, "Come on lets go meet with Hershel." I nodded and followed him into the library.

"Everyone who was in D has got it," Hershel said, "Sasha, Caleb and others."

"Jeeze," Daryl said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Cell block A is isolation," Hershel answered, "We'll keep them separate like we tried to do with Karen and David."

"What the hell are we gonna do about that?" Daryl asked.

"I've got some ideas. Rick will look into it. He's getting a time line of everyone's where abouts," I stated, "We'll figure out who the fuck did it. How are we going to stop this?"

"You can't stop it once you get it you have to go through it," Hershel answered.

"But it just kills you?" Michonne asked from the doorway.

"The illness doesn't the symptoms do," Hershel answered. "We need antibiotics."

"Daryl's searched everywhere and haven't came up with more than cough drops," I stated.

"That veterinary college at West Peach Tree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medicine. The meds for animals are the same we need," Hershel said.

"That's what 50 miles?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was too big a risk before," Daryl said, "Ain't now. I'm going take a group out. Best not waist too much more time."

"I'm in," I stated.

"Teddy, you could be immune," Hershel said, "But do you want to risk it?"

"We get these antibiotics and I can get my baby back?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Then I'm going," I stated. I looked to Daryl who seemed to have no objections.

"I'm in too," Michonne said.

"You haven't been exposed," Hershel said, "Teddy and Daryl have. You get in a car with them…"

"Daryl's already given me fleas," she smiled. We all chuckled.

"I can lead the way," Hershel said, "I know where everything's kept."

"No, when we're out there it's always the same," Daryl said, "Sooner or later we run."

"I'll draw you a map," Hershel said, "There are other precautions we should take."

"Like what?" Glenn asked.

"We don't know how long they'll be gone. We need to separate the most vulnerable," Hershel said.

"We can use the administration building," I added.

"Who's the most vulnerable?" Glenn asked.

"The very young," Hershel answered.

"What about the very old?" Glenn looked at Hershel.

…

"How's it looking?" I asked Daryl who was leaning over the engine checking the oil.

"Son of a bitch is about a quart low," Daryl answered.

"Y'all still keep in the bottom of tower three?" Michonne asked. Daryl gave her a nod.

"We're glad you stuck around," I said.

"Where else would I be?" she asked.

"Running off," Daryl stated.

"You know I'm not running off," she responded, "So is it just us like the old days?"

"Bob's coming," I answered.

"Still feels like we could use another person," Daryl said.

"Glenn's sick, so is Oscar, who else isn't sick?" I asked.

"We don't ask Rick," Daryl said, "He's looking after Carl and Lil' Ass Kicker. Teddy, come with me to talk to Ty." I nodded and followed him into the prison. We searched the cellblock and finally found him standing outside of cellblock A. Death Row.

"There you are," I said.

"Took us damn near forever to find you," Daryl stated.

"Someone needs to stand watch," Tyrese barked.

"Man, I want to find them too," Daryl said, "Put a bolt in them for what they did."

"She's safe. There's no way anyone can get in there with out a bunch of people seeing," I stated.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word on that," Ty responded, "Sasha's in there I'm not going nowhere."

"Standing guard ain't gonna do no good unless we come back with them meds," Daryl said, "We're gassing up by the front gave in case you change your mind."

"I'm going to check on Beth and Noah before we leave," I said. Daryl nodded and headed back outside. I walked into the administration building.

"Beth, thank you for being in there," I said through the office door, "It means everything you taking care of Noah. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry, Teddy, I'll take care of him," Beth responded, "We've all got our jobs. Just focus on what you have to do."

…

"Everything look alright?" Bob asked Daryl.

"Yeah, Zach kept this thing running pretty good," Daryl answered.

"This is Zach's car?" Bob asked.

"It's the fastest one we've got," I said running my hand down the black Dodge Charger. I looked at Bob who was shifting back and forth on his feet. "You ok?"

"You really want me coming along?" he asked.

"What's this word?" Daryl pointed at the list that Hershel had given him.

"Zanamavir," Bob responded.

"Yep we need you," Daryl stated.

"Hey," I said to Tyrese.

"Y'all still got room for one more?" Ty asked.

"Hell yeah," Daryl responded.

"It will be a tight fit but we'll make it work," I said.

"Great, just gotta get my gear," Ty replied.

"You can take shotgun," Michonne looked at me, "You still got some of that baby weight."

"Fuck you," I smiled, "Quit looking at my ass."

…

We drove in silence for miles before Daryl spoke. "I know you weren't running," Daryl looked back at Michonne, "The trail went cold. You know that right. If it was different I'd be right out there with you."

"Keep your eyes on the road," I said snapping my seatbelt.

"What the hell are we gonna run into out here?" he asked. "Put in one of those CD's." I fumbled with the radio dials.

"You hear that?" I asked. I heard garbled voices through the radio.

"Is that a voice?" Bob asked.

"Shh!" Daryl fumbled with the dials.

"Daryl, watch out!" I pointed at the walker that was in the road in front of us. I clenched the dash as he swerved missing walker after walker.

"Shit!" Daryl shouted looking at the thousands of walkers that crowded the road. "Grab something!" Daryl threw the car in reverse. He backed over walkers until the wheels started spinning. "It's jammed up. Make a run for the gaps right there. You make a run for the woods and you don't stop for nothing, you hear me?!"

I threw open the door, bow in one hand, hunting knife in the other. I kicked the first walker then stabbed the next. I ran for the gap and turned back to see Tyrese still sitting in the car.

"Ty! Come on!" I shouted.

"Go!" he shouted back at me. He finally climbed out of the car with his hammer in hand. "Go! Come and get me." I fired a shot with my bow hitting a walker. Ty swung his hammer bashing the heads of each walker that came up to him. I felt a tug at my arm. It was Daryl.

"Come on," he said pulling me into the woods. The herd thinned out as we made it further.

"Wait we can't leave him," I shouted.

"We can't go after him," Daryl said back. I knew it was true.

"Look," I said watching two walkers follow us through the brush. I fired an arrow into the head of one walker. Tyrese came up behind the second walker bashing it in the head with his hammer.

"Come on!" Daryl drug Ty along with us.

"You scared me half to death," I said taking his other arm.

…

I stretched then made my way down the creek. Ty was scrubbing the blood out of his shirt.

"You want help with that?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he said. I left him at that. I walked to meet the others at the bridge.

"Come on lets go," Daryl said, "There's a town about five miles from here."

"That's probably our best bet as at finding a new ride," Bob responded, "Ty!"

"We lost the whole night," Ty muttered, "My sister and everyone else is probably dead."

"We don't know that," I responded, "have some faith."

"Karen used to say that," he said sadly. I nodded.

"Let's go," I said. We walked quietly to the road with the others.

"Is that jasper?" I heard Michonne ask Daryl.

"Yeah," he responded.

"It's a good color brings out your eyes," Michonne smiled.

"You getting that for Mrs. Richards?' I asked.

"She wanted me to keep a look out for her old man's marker," he responded.

"Y'all know all of them back there?" Michonne asked.

"You stay in one place more than a couple hours you get to know people," Daryl answered.

"Look," I said pointing out the gas station.

"You see something?" Bob asked.

"Maybe," Daryl said pulling vines off a minivan.

"Not as sexy as Zach's car but it will do," I smiled. Daryl pried the door open and pulled the wires out from under the steering wheel. "Never knew you had skills like that."

"You gonna arrest me," he smiled up at me.

"I do still have my cuffs," I winked at him. He touched two wires together.

"We need a new battery," he said climbing out of the van. I rubbed the station window and jumped when a walker appeared in the window.

"Looks like we've got some friends inside," Daryl said, "Let's clear a path so we can see what we got." Vines had grown over the side of the building covering the door. We pulled and sliced at them. Tyrese started slashing at the vines.

"Go easy, Ty, we don't know what's back there," I said. He shrugged me off and started chopping again. He pulled his machete out of the vines and pulled the wire off. A hand reached out of the shrubbery and grabbed Daryl. Michonne swiftly sliced its arm off. Daryl finished it off with a knife to the head. Walkers came out of the bushes. I stabbed another in the head. I turned and saw Ty grab a walker.

"Let him go!" I shouted. Tyrese stumbled back. The walker fell on top of him. Daryl grabbed it by the shirt. Bob fired his gun at the walker's head.

"Why the hell didn't you just let go?" Michonne said to Ty.

I followed Daryl and Bob into the store. We made our way to the back of the store.

""Here we go," Daryl pulled a battery off the shelf. He popped it open and shined his flashlight inside.

"The cells look pretty dry," Bob said.

"A little distilled water will fix that," I said. Daryl gave me a puzzled look, "What, I listened when you told me about some of this stuff."

"That's puke," Daryl said pointing at the floor beside a bottle of antifreeze, "Those douche bags in the vines."

"They wanted to out together," Bob stated, "That makes them douche bags?"

"Does if they could have gotten out," Daryl answered.

"Everyone makes it out, until they don't," Bob responded, "Now it's like dominos. Maybe what they did was about not watching them fall."

"You never told us about the group you were with," I asked Bob as we made our way out to the van. He lit a cigarette then offered me one. "Thanks." I took a long drag.

"Which one?" Bob responded. Daryl lit his own cigarette and opened the hood to change the battery.

"You sure you should be smoking?" Daryl asked me.

"If you can I can," I responded.

"You know when you found me out on the road I almost kept walking," Bob said.

"Why's that?" Daryl asked.

"I was done being a witness. Two times, two different groups. I was the last one standing like I was supposed to see it happen. Some kind of curse. When it's just you out there all you hear is quiet," Bob stated, "Used to I'd drink anything just to drown it out, thought it'd be easier. That run to the Big Spot, I did it for me."

"Gotta keep busy," Daryl said.

"No I wanted a bottle," Bob responded, "I picked it up and I put it back down. I put it down so hard it took down the whole damn shelf that's what brought on the walkers. That's what killed Zach."

"That's bull shit," Daryl stated, "Get in there and try the engine. It's the red and green wire. Give it some gas." I applauded when the engine started. I walked to the door.

"Daryl and Sasha took you to that spot, no one could have known. You don't have to be alone anymore," I said patting Bob on the hand then climbing in the back of the van.

…

"Building E is just ahead," I said, "Isn't that where Hershel said they kept the meds?"

"Come on lets make this quick," Daryl said as we entered the building.

"What should I grab?" I asked Bob.

"Anything that ends -cylin or -cin grab it," he responded, "We'll dissolve it in the IV's."

"How'd y'all do?" I asked Ty and Daryl when they came back.

"We got everything on the list," Ty answered.

"Us too," I responded.

"Let's roll," Daryl said. I followed him. He pointed out the walkers in the hallway.

"This way," Michonne said. We followed her. The walkers followed us.

"The door's busted won't close," Bob stated.

"There's a door there," I said before seeing the chain. The walkers on the other side of the door pushed in.

"We can take out those walkers and head back the way we came," Ty said.

"No they're infected," Bob said. I saw their bleeding eyes, "We fire on them get their blood on us and breathe it in and we get sick."

"What about those?" Daryl asked about the walkers on the other side of the chained door.

"I can't tell," I responded.

"You ready," Daryl said busting the chain on the door. The six walkers on the other side were taken down easily. We made our way up the steps.

"There's no exit," Michonne stated when we ran into the glass window.

"We can make one," Daryl responded.

"Get down," Ty shouted as he threw a chair shattering the glass. Daryl helped me through the window. Bob stumbled through the window. His bag started to fall. I grabbed it as it slid over the side. A herd of walkers was waiting below. I yanked at the bag.

"Teddy, let go!" Daryl shouted at me as I started slipping over the ledge. I pulled at the bag. Daryl and Michonne pulled at my waist. Finally, the bag was free. Bob ripped the bag from my hands so fast it dropped to the floor. I heard the clanking of the bottle.

"You had no meds in your bag, just this?" Daryl pulled the bottle of liquor from his bag, "She almost got killed to save your bottle. You should have kept walking that day." Daryl towered over Bob. Showing his dominance, he grabbed Bob's shotgun from his belt.

"Daryl, let it go," I said.

"I didn't want to hurt nobody," Bob pleaded, "It was just for when it gets quiet."

"If you take one sip before those meds get into our people I will beat your ass into the ground," Daryl growled.

…

"You ok?" I asked Daryl as I climbed in the van behind him.

"Should be asking you that," he said, "That asshole almost got you killed."

"Look at me," I said, "I'm fine." He nodded as I squeezed his arm.

"We're taking Hwy 100," Ty stated climbing in the van beside me.

"Ok," Daryl responded.

"You were right about the trail going cold," Michonne stated, "I don't need to go out anymore."

"Good," Daryl replied.


End file.
